Meant to Stay
by Babygirl49392
Summary: Spring break is meant to be fun. You travel somewhere tropical, exotic. Meet people you'll never see again. A time & place where one night stands are standard. At least that's how it is for everyone except Bella Swan. Why should this one be any different?


**A/N: **Hello! Just a brief note and then I'll let you get on with it. :) I know I haven't posted anything in FOR-FREAKING-EVER! lol. And I'm so sorry for those waiting on updates for 'Always You and I' and 'Breaking the Ice', I'll be updating them both soon. :) It's been really chaotic on the island since the move, but it's absolutely beautiful! Therefore also very hard to stay indoors for any extended amount of time. lol.

Anyway, onto this one-shot. This was inspired by the gorgeous Kellan Lutz's Calvin Klein shots, specifically the shot with the green pair ;). This is also my very first try at a lemon, so please be gentle! ;) (Pun totally intended. lol) :) I have to send out a HUGE thanks to the girls that beta'd this for me: Catriona Faolan and perfectsmuttyvampire! They are truly the best! :) OK, anywho... ENJOY! :p

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters... I just like to play with them. ;)**  


* * *

**

**Meant To Stay**

Spring break. What can I really say about it? All my friends decided to jet off to some gorgeous foreign tropical paradise for two weeks, as is true for the majority of the college population. And I'm sure that in a way, most people would say that where I chose to spend my time falls into that category as well, except the foreign part that is. I chose to spend my break in the 50th state of the United States, the Aloha State, as it were. Hawaii, the island of Oahu to be exact. And sure, it's gorgeous, beautiful, and falls into paradise territory. But for me, it's just home.

I'm Bella Swan and everything about me is normal, average, plain. My height, hair, eyes, weight, clothes, everything. Don't believe me? Well let's see, shall we: 5'4", brown hair, brown eyes, around 120, jeans and t-shirts. I even have pale skin that refuses to tan. I can't tan; it's just not in my genes, which doesn't make sense considering everyone else in my family can. But me, I just burn. Nothing special there. I fly under the radar, and have my whole life.

Now, you might be wondering how I could possibly consider Hawaii my home and not be able to tan. Well, to make it an extremely short story, that won't totally stray from the one I'm about to tell you, my mom, Renee, left my dad, Charlie, in Forks, WA when I was barely one. She couldn't stand the dreary rain that's a constant there and longed for the warmer climates. He, however, loves it there and never even considered moving somewhere else. So, she left, moving to Arizona, Florida, and finally settling in Hawaii when I was almost twelve and she had remarried. She met Phil while he was traveling for his work. He was scouting for new baseball players to be recruited to the University of Hawaii. So, they met, hit it off, and we moved; being welcomed by a small, simple, casual wedding on a secluded beach.

However, that was just the beginning to a short happy ending. As I turned sixteen, Mom was diagnosed with advanced breast cancer. It was too advanced and the more she thought about what the doctors told her about her condition, the more she decided to let it run its course. She passed away a little over six months later and I moved to Forks to live with Charlie and finish out high school. But Hawaii is still home. Other than living in a dorm at college, it's the longest I'd ever lived in one place. I still see Charlie for all major holidays but spring break and half the summer is when I truly get to return home.

This year is different though. Phil is gone now too. He retired and moved back to the mainland. So, I'm staying in a hotel for the first time, and so far it's looking like I won't be able to come back for the summer either. This isn't home anymore, and this really is just spring break. For the first time, I'm actually seeing it and even worse, feeling it.

~*~MTS~*~

Looking out over the ocean from the balcony to my room, I revel in the calm I feel and the pale pinks and purples of the sunset. It's officially my last night here, then it's back to USC. As I think about the night ahead, I can hear all the people on the beach nearby, the parties starting early since it's Friday. Sighing, I turn and head back into my room. Quickly grabbing my clutch and checking my phone, I head out to get something for dinner.

Two hours later finds me sitting in the hotel's bar, alone. I would normally say that this isn't a normal thing for me, but that would be a lie, for this vacation anyway.

"Hey there, Bella. Need a refill?" I look over into his cobalt blue eyes and give him a coy smile.

"Why, Jasper, long time no see." I throw him a wink and he gently shakes his head releasing a small chuckle as he grabs the shaker to refill my martini.

He slides the new glass closer to me and leans on the counter slightly. "Well, 20 hours is a long time beautiful." I laugh softly and take a sip of my drink. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, this is you last night here." I meet his eyes again, and raise my eyebrow in silent question. "So, that also means that this is your last chance to take me home." I laugh openly at his humor.

"Oh, Jazzy, you've been trying to take me home since I've been here. I'm sorry honey; it's just not going to happen. That's not what I came here for and you know it."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for tryin', right?" I reach over and squeeze his hand softly, and we share a smile before he leaves to the other end of the bar.

Jasper, let's see, where should I start? He's what you'd imagine the typical surfer would look like. Sandy blond hair, bleached a lighter shade from his time in the sun and on the water. The blue eyes I mentioned earlier are literally the windows to his soul and emotions. He can't hide them to save his life and if you're close enough to really look in them, you can read him like an open book. He's your average military brat, having moved all over the world before his father got stationed here and made sure they never had to leave. He was born in Texas, to Texas bred parents, so when he isn't thinking about it or watching his words closely, there is just a slight accent that is absolutely to die for.

As for how we know each other? Well, it goes a way back, I guess, though it wasn't till this trip that we ever spoke to each other. We went to school together while I lived here; he was a couple years ahead of me, which is why we never talked back then. So it stands to reason that I'm shocked that he recognized me now, or even noticed me then. But now he's working through his master's degree here, in the bar. He says it's because of the great tips, which I don't doubt, but I can tell that it's not just that. There are a lot of gorgeous girls that vacation year round in Hawaii, and especially at the Hilton right on Waikiki Beach. And he's just gorgeous enough to have his pick of the litter, so to speak.

Now I'm left alone to drink my dry martini, as it has been every night I've been here. That is until I get my third and a hand comes around giving Jasper some money before I can say anything. The guy sits on the stool beside me as Jazz walks away, giving me a confused look over his shoulder briefly. I turn to the stranger to thank him politely, intending to brush him off afterward. But once I meet his baby blues, all thought leaves me and I can barely remember to breathe. Then he smiles, flashing, knowingly I'm sure, his deep dimples and sticks his hand out again, this time in greeting.

"I'm Emmett." At his deep, sensual voice, my body starts receiving brain signals again, and I gently take his hand in mine for the smallest second before letting go. I nod to him and turn back to my drink muttering my name in response.

"Bella."

"Hmm, beautiful." Not that what he says is anything I haven't heard before. But the way _he_ says it, like it's just a breath he can barely muster the energy for, makes me shiver and sends tingles all over my body. I smile slowly, feeling him looking me over and my eyes are straying, dying for the satisfaction of doing the same. But I restrain myself, waiting to see if he'll say anything more. And I don't have to wait long. "So, Bella, what brings you to this beautiful hot spot in the world?"

Turning back to him, with my brow slightly furrowed from his question, I take time in answering, looking him over first. He has short, light brown curly hair, bright baby blue eyes, and the sexiest dimples I've ever seen, the day's growth along his jaw, and is built like an athlete, if I had to guess I'd say football. His appearance drips sex in his casual suit, wearing just a tight t-shirt under his blazer, no tie. I can tell that he stands well over six foot and has to be at least Jasper's age, and that he also gets plenty of sun. I meet his eyes again, and he's smirking at me. I return his smirk and turn my body to him slightly, noting that he's drinking a beer over something stronger, and can't help but be curious as to why.

"Well, the normal answer would simply be that it's spring break."

"Ah, and nothing is ever normal for you?" I smile bigger at his words and shake my head softly.

"Well, actually, everything is normal for me. But this is my home, and it's time to say goodbye. And that's something you just have to do in person." He nods slowly, looking me over for a few minutes longer and I allow him to, enjoying the comfortable silence we seem to share so easily.

"Ok, I'll bite. Why do you have to say goodbye to home?" I look at him, startled that he actually asked, and even more so that he seems to be generally sincere and curious.

"Well, it's time. There hasn't been anything or anyone tying me here in a long time." I can tell that he wants to know more, but I'm not inclined to tell a complete stranger my life story, I turn the tables to him. "So, Emmett, what is it that brings you here? Business? Or pleasure?" I blush lightly at being so bold, but with how he's dressed, I find it hard to believe that he'd leave any company he might have to talk to me, if this was strictly a 'pleasure' trip.

"Well, it's not all that interesting. But it is a business trip. A string of campaigns for the ads I just wrapped up. The company and my agent wanted me here when they revealed them in the store today. So, here I am. Thankful the day is over and needing a drink to relieve the stress."

"Ah, so you're a model then?" He nods slowly and I can tell he's not going to answer verbally, so I go back to face the bar and my drink. Seeing that it's empty and considering I've already had three, I stand to leave. Turning to step away from the bar, I stop abruptly, suddenly eye to chest to Emmett. I step back as much as I can but still not far enough for complete comfort, and I suddenly feel trapped. Looking up to meet his eyes, I can see the questions there as well as what I can only describe as disappointment.

"Well, thanks for the drink and company Emmett, but I need to be turning in, I have an early flight." I smile again and move to step around him. I barely side step him before he gently grabs my wrist stopping me again. I turn to face him again and wait for him to say something, anything.

"Um, well, I know this will be hard to believe, I've never really done this before, but, um, would you like to join me in my room?" I step back startled at his slightly forward statement and raise my brow in question. I see Jasper looking worried over his shoulder and seeming ready to jump in. I shake my head softly at him and look back to Emmett. "Well, I mean, just to talk. I can't explain it but I just want to know you. And I can't shake the sadness and disappointment at possibly not getting to."

"Oh, um, well..." I can't wrap my head around this. I've never experienced this before, and part of me wants to say yes just so I can say I have. But my always logical part says that it's not right and that I don't know the slightest thing about him. Then I see Jazz behind him again, trying to discreetly move closer, and I can't stop my impulse to say yes and kiss the lips that look so attractive right now, lips that smirk ever so slightly. I swallow down the lump in my throat and nod to him, taking his hand and letting him lead the way up to his room.

We're in his room within five minutes, and the nerves are eating away my stomach already. I look around, and see that his room is almost identical to mine; other than he seems to have a king sized bed where I only have a queen. I finally look back to him, still standing at the door but with the door closed now, I give him a tentative smile that he returns before stepping toward me and motioning for us to sit on the couch.

"So," he says and he smiles at me, in what I'm sure is meant as encouragement, "Well, it is hard to believe you don't do this. Pick up girls in bars, I mean. With your job, it's kind of expected in the job description, from what you hear anyway." _And from a brief personal experience_, I add silently. I look down at my hands, and twist my fingers together.

"Yea, well, I'm not like normal guys. I grew up in a big family from the Mid-West and was raised to be a gentleman. It's just not something that would make my mom proud." I laugh softly at his reasoning and can't help but let him in that much more as my guard starts to fall completely.

"Ah, so a momma's boy." I tease and he laughs with me, nodding simply. "Well, that's good. Momma's boys are the best..." My eyes widen as I realize where I was going with that and can't believe that I'm the one being too forward with a stranger now.

"No, no, please finish. I'm very curious to know what momma's boys are." He states with a hint of amusement in his voice. I look to him and he winks at me, causing me to laugh with him some more.

"Yea, well, I'm sure you've heard it all before." He nods in agreement so I continue with my thoughts as to try to make this more comfortable, at least a little bit. "So, you said you grew up in a big family. Just how big?" And that's all it takes for the conversation to flow for hours. And before either of us knows it, it's after midnight and I seriously need to leave.

~*~MTS~*~

"Crap!" I bolt up and lean down to grab my shoes before I start to the door.

"What?" Emmett closely follows me and I don't have to look at him to know that he's confused. "What is it Bella? What's wrong?" He grabs my arm, turning me to face him, right as I'm grabbing for the door handle.

Looking up at him, I take a deep breath, already feeling how hard this goodbye is going to be. "Nothing is wrong, Emmett. I just need to get to my room and pack. I have an eight am flight." I start to turn around again but he squeezes my arm softly, just enough to get me to stay facing him. "It was nice meeting you Emmett. I really enjoyed your company."

He takes a step closer still, causing my head to fall back slightly to maintain eye contact. As my head hits the door, he releases my arm and brings his hand up to cup my face. My breath catches and my heart starts beating double time.

"I can't just let you leave without doing what I've wanted to since I first saw you." My brow furrows in confusion, my eyes roaming his face trying to get a read on his emotions or expression. It's when they land on his lips that I notice he is in fact getting closer and I'm completely powerless to stop him or say anything. Once he's less than a breath away, he hesitates for just a brief millisecond. Then...

Pure. Bliss.

Just looking at his lips I could tell they were soft, but feeling them now, they're more like silk, with just a tiny hint of rough. Better than you could ever imagine. I'm so caught up in my thoughts, that I delay my response to his kiss. It's not until he releases a breath, in what seems relief, that I'm brought back and start to react. And when I do, he brushes my hair behind my ear before resting his hand at the back of my head and using it to bring me closer to him. His tongue peaks out and runs across my lips in a movement that makes it seem as if he was just licking his own, had they not been attached to mine, causing me to release a soft moan as I part my lips to him. And it's in that moment that everything escalates times ten in passion from what it just was.

He pushes his body up against mine, pushing me in to the door, where I can feel every inch of him against me. It wasn't until this moment that I take notice of his hands again, the one on my head tightens slightly, then releases, as if giving me a massage, the other skims down the side my body from where he had it resting on the door by my shoulder, and wraps around my right thigh before squeezing and lifting my leg to wrap around his hip. It's at this moment, when another moan leaves my mouth that I realize how badly we're in need of air. As I'm trying to catch my breath, he's placing soft kisses all along my jaw and neck.

"Uh, Emmett... I, umm, really need, um... need to leave." Honestly I'm surprised I was even able to get that out. His lips are simply heaven.

"Bella, stay. Just... stay." He continues kissing any skin that is visible to him. I know I need to leave, that this is heading down a road that I've never been on. But to be honest, it has been unfamiliar territory all night, and my last shred of responsibility was gone as soon as his lips met mine.

I don't say anything more or even try to, causing him to pull away from my shoulder and look into my eyes for the answer. I try to stay firm, but I know I fail as soon as he grasps my hands and starts walking backward towards the bed. Pulling me to him, he turns us so that my back is to the bed. He applies a little pressure on my shoulders telling me to sit without saying anything. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I meet his eyes as his hands travel down my arms till he reaches the hem of my shirt. I bring my hands to meet his, resting them on his and causing him to pause and look in my eyes again. I breathe a heavy breath and give him a small smile, bringing our hands up together, lifting my shirt up till I have to lift my arms over my head to allow him to lift it off completely.

He tosses it to the floor over his shoulder while looking over the newly revealed skin. I slide up the bed a little before falling back to lay down, giving him a better view. He slowly drops to his knees on the bed, before bringing his mouth back the mine.

When we are forced to break apart for air yet again, he moves his mouth to trail feather soft kisses along my jaw and up to my ear. Gently taking my earlobe into his mouth, he sucks it between his heavenly lips briefly before lightly nibbling it as he releases it from his hold and continuing on his journey of my body. Still with the softest kisses ever known to man, he makes a trail down the left side of my neck to my collarbone where he sucks gently for the smallest of seconds before continuing down to the valley between my breasts, completely ignoring where I want, _need_ him to touch me.

I feel him smile against my over sensitive skin at the sound of disappointment leaving my lips but he continues his trail to my right hip. As he reaches the spot he wants, noticing that it's covered by the top of my jeans, his eyes look into mine from under his long, thick eyelashes and he brings a hand up to release the button on my jeans before folding the waist down slightly to expose my hip bones to him. Without breaking our eye contact, he continues his kisses to the peak of the bone before sucking the skin covering it into his mouth gently, this time not releasing it until it's sure to have his mark there. Letting my skin go with a soft pop, he breaks our stare and trails his kisses to my other hip, dipping the tip of his tongue under the waist of my panties occasionally, and repeats the process there before letting his kisses bring him back up my body and to the right side of my neck, back along my jaw from my ear to meet my mouth in yet another heated and passion filled kiss.

Having completed his 'tease circuit', I push him back till he sits up and rests on his knees. Bringing my hands under the hem of his shirt, and running them up his torso as I sit up too, I meet his gaze with a pointed look and he raises his arms, allowing me to lift the shirt from his body. Tossing it over his shoulder like he did mine, I look over his newly revealed skin and thoroughly enjoy the sight before me.

I lean forward and kiss the spot right at eye level in front of me, right above his naval, as my hands trace along his sides before I bring them to his back to run over all the tight muscles that I can't appreciate with my eyes. Appling some pressure, I push his body closer to mine so I can kiss further up his body. He brings his own arms around me and before I can think or even blink, he has my bra unclasped and is bringing his hands up to my shoulders and softly trailing the straps down my arms, causing me to release my hold on him.

Lying back again, he studies me for a minute or so before meeting my lips in a soft, sweet kiss, catching me off guard since it's so different from all the others we've shared up to that point. He pulls away, looking into my eyes. I can see that he's searching for something, but before I can figure out what, he starts his 'tease circuit' again, running his mouth and kisses along the same trail as before but this time he's added the warm heat of his tongue to the mix, sending me into a complete overheated and practically over-stimulated frenzy when he has yet to even _touch_ me in any place that isn't considered 'innocent'.

After meeting my lips again at the end of that cycle, and having sucked and thoroughly increased the bruising of his 'love bites' on each of my hips, I meet his eyes with what I hope is a frustrated glare. He chuckles softly before falling to rest on his elbows and bring his hands up to cup my face. Then he kisses me again. Hard. And totally filled with a heated passion that none of our previous kisses held. After having 'forced' his tongue into my mouth and leaving no part unsearched by said tongue, he flicks it against the roof of my mouth before retreating and taking his kisses elsewhere.

This time he breaks the cycle and takes his mouth over my chin and down my front, pausing briefly to softly suck on the hollow of my neck, and then continues down to my chest.

Finally after what feels like hours of avoiding them, he cups my breasts into his hands and kneads gently, almost hesitantly, causing me to mew softly. But the sound changes into a full moan as he brushes his thumbs over my tender peaks for the first time. The sound causes a chain reaction with him and he starts to squeeze harder before one hand drops down to my side allowing his mouth to latch onto my nipple, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling it softly, almost lovingly, only helping to increase the sounds I'm making in both frequency and volume. Switching he gives my other breast the same treatment before continuing down my body.

He continues to trail his slow, wet kisses down the smooth, soft skin of my stomach, stopping briefly to dip his tongue into my belly button and gently sucking the small lip of skin into his mouth minutely. Once he reaches the waistband of my panties, his eyes meet mine as he hooks his thumbs in either side and gently taps my hips silently asking me to rise up. Doing as he wants, I lift my hips slightly and he eases my lacy panties down my legs.

He rises up onto his knees again, as I bring my hips back down to the mattress and he finishes ridding me of my last article of clothing. He pauses briefly to take in my fully revealed body. Then, meeting my eyes again, he brings my foot up to rest against his shoulder and he turns his head to it slightly before kissing my arch gently… slowly… sensuously. He slowly starts his trip back up my body, making sure to kiss all the erogenous zones known to man, and possibly some that he just discovered. Once he meets the curve of my hip that meets my leg, he sits back up and repeats the process on my other leg, not missing one single spot that he had kissed along my other leg.

Once again, I'm a complete moaning and writhing mess and he hasn't even touched me where I need him most yet. As his kisses bring him back to my hip yet again, he softly trails his hands up my sides, rubbing and messaging small circles with his thumbs in the most delicious of ways. Softly he kisses across to my other hip bone, barely getting close enough to where my soft curls brush against the bottom of his chin. Much slower than my body wants or needs, he brings his kisses to my most sensitive and private of areas.

As he brings one hand down to softly tease and play with the only thing still hiding me from him, I can feel my wetness seep from my center and drip onto the comforter. Upon hearing his groan, I flash my eyes open and look down to him, but his eyes are locked on where he and I meet causing me to moan as I realized that his groan came from seeing me dipping for him, quite literally.

My moan caused him to break from his slight trance and bring his eyes up to see that I'm now watching him. He smirks at me as he brings his finger up to run along my slit. We moan together loudly as he brushes over my opening and finally gets a sense of just how ready all of his slow teasing has made me. He brings another finger down and softly brushes my outer lips open, finally exposing all of me for his ocean eyes to take in.

Smiling up at me again, he brings his mouth down to make contact with my clit, and my entire body screams _finally_. He gently kisses my clit and rolls it in between his lips softly for a few minutes before letting his tongue peak out to gently flick the swollen bud, causing a very loud and very embarrassing moan to leave my lips.

Knowing I have no chance of lasting long after all the buildup, he flattens his tongue and runs it the whole length of my slit, from my opening up to my clit. While I'm absorbed in the ecstasy of his tongue's and lips' treatment on my clit, he thrusts his middle finger into me and curls it immediately, brushing against my g-spot before straightening it again and withdrawing it from me. All the while his tongue hasn't let up on my clit.

My hands fist into the comforter to keep from grasping his head and forcing him forward. He thrusts his finger into me a couple more times in the same fashion until suddenly he adds another finger to the mix, seamlessly maintaining the rhythm that he has set.

"Ooh… mmm… uh, Emmett… I'm… oh! I'm… ugh… Emmett, I'm… so… so close." He hums once my broken sentence finally is spoken, causing me to clench my eyes shut to where I see nothing but white light behind my eyelids. As my walls start to clench around his fingers, he adds a third digit on the next thrust in and curls them against my g-spot and continues the in and out motion so they thrust right into that spot continuously. Within three more thrusts of his fingers, I'm falling and flying all at once and seeing stars behind my closed eyes in the hardest orgasm that I've ever had the pleasure of receiving.

He gently brings me down from my high by kissing back up my body, and bringing his fingers from my body's tight hold on them one at a time, while still slowly thrusting and circling in me. When my body is finished with its convulsions and my breathing is slowly starting to regulate again, I open my eyes to instantly meet his deep blues. I'm somewhat surprised that he's not beaming or smiling his megawatt smile in satisfaction of having brought me that kind of pleasure, just from his mouth and hand. Instead he's looking at me in awe and studying every feature on my face.

He brings his hand up and gently runs it along my jaw up to my ear, before he cups my face while his thumb brushes along my cheek, fingers threaded into my damp hair. Smiling tentatively at me, he slowly brings his lips to mine. Our lips brush against each others in slow testing stokes before he deepens the kiss and is kissing me in a way that can only be described as sinuous, allowing me to taste my own juices from every crevice of his mouth.

Breaking our kiss, I push him to rise up onto his knees again and motion for him to stand. Following him, I get to my knees on the bed and bring my hands to his belt and swiftly unlatch it but leave it threaded through the belt loops. Looking down to watch my motions; I notice his pants slid down slightly with the belt undone, and I can now see the waist band of his underwear.

Smirking up at him, I whisper softly in his ear, "Mark your spot, huh?" He chuckles lightly but it turns into a moan as I simultaneously rub my hand over him through his slacks and brush my lips and tongue against his earlobe. Pulling back to look down again, I notice the very tip of his head is slightly pushing out of his underwear. Brushing my thumb over it softly, smearing the drop of precum that he is already starting to leak out, I can't help but feel empowered that I cause this kind of reaction in him and some relief that all his motions on me didn't just get me all riled up.

Finally popping open his pants, I push them down over his hips till they fall at his feet on their own. Duplicating his own actions, I meet his eyes as I push his boxer briefs down his legs till gravity takes over as well. After another minute of silent communication, I look down between us and take his whole naked form in. And what a glorious sight it truly is.

I run my hands up and down his smooth, hard chest, tracing all the outlines of his muscles before I bring my mouth to meet his skin. I kiss my way down his chest, trying to take my time like he did with me, but knowing that I'm in no way that patient right now. As my mouth goes lower on his body, I have to rearrange mine to where I'm sitting on the edge of the bed instead of kneeling, which would normally be a disaster with my renowned clumsiness, but for once I show gracefulness when it's truly needed.

As I take in his penis, now at eye level, I can't stop myself from thinking that it is the most beautiful and perfect thing that I've ever seen. Meeting his eyes again, I softly lay a kiss on the tip, getting his precum on my lips. Without breaking eye contact, I lick my lips free of his substance, and hum at the sweet musky taste that is all him. His eye grow hooded in lust as their color becomes closer to navy other than the baby blue they were in the bar earlier.

I take his hardness in my hand firmly, yet gently, and squeeze it slightly enjoying the weight of his dick in my hand and knowing that I have total control of this otherworldly specimen. I bring my tongue through my lips and swiftly flick it across his frenulum causing him to let out a deep groan. Smiling to myself, since his eyes have been closed for a while now, I slowly lick around all the head before closing my lips around it to suck on it softly for a few seconds. His dick twitches at the contact of the cool air hitting the moisture left on it as I release it from my mouth. I repeat the process a couple more times before Emmett releases a frustrated groan and fists his hand in my hair.

Taking the hint, I run my tongue along the underside before taking him in my mouth fully, causing a gasp to escape his lips as the head hits the back of my throat. I softly massage the underside with my tongue, while each bob along his length causes the top to run across the roof of my mouth. Sucking his length as I take it in and relaxing when I withdraw from him. I bring one hand up to gently roll and massage his scrotum while the other moves around and grasps his ass firmly, bringing him further into my mouth.

When I come back up to where just the head is still between my lips, I run my tongue along the slit causing his hand to tighten in my hair. Repeating the motion again, before I relax my throat and bring the whole of his length in my mouth in a swift sucking motion. He releases his loudest grunt yet as his dick twitches from the movement. I know he's close and I start taking pride in having finished him off so quickly, but before that becomes reality, he tugs on my hair forcing my mouth to release his length completely.

I look up to him in confusion, but he just bends down and grabs me by the waist before tossing me to the center of the bed. I giggle at his impatient behavior and he just growls in response before covering my body with his and meeting my mouth with his roughly.

He brings his hands down to grasp my thighs and pulls them apart so he can rest his body against me between my legs comfortably. As it seems to catch up to him how rough he's being, he gently starts rubbing his hands in massaging motions across the entire expanse of my thighs.

He moves his kisses down the column of my neck and then to my collarbone causing me to arch my chest up to be flush with his and in effect to that motion, causing my heat to grind against his hardness. We breathe similar gasps at the contact reigniting the frenzy he was trying to slow moments earlier.

I run my hands through his soft curls and tug softly for him to look at me, as he does we reach an unspoken agreement and with a small shift of my hips, the head of his dick is just so slightly inside me. Without dropping eye contact, we both thrust our hips to meet in the middle, and in the swiftest of movements, he is entirely seated inside my tight walls and filling me in a way no one else has ever been able to. Resting our foreheads together, we both watch as he pulls out for the first time before thrusting back in just a little bit harder than the initial thrust.

Our words and moans become indecipherable with each thrust as he continues to pick up speed and depth. I swiftly wrap my legs around his waist, causing me to shift my hips down a few inches, increasing the friction and angle in which he enters and exits my body. With the new angle, he goes even deeper and brushes against my g-spot both as he thrusts in and out. Locking my feet together behind him, I bring him closer and tighten the hold of my walls on his length.

After just a few thrusts in this new closeness, he wraps his hands around my thighs and pushes my legs up his torso, so they're wrapped around his ribs instead of his hips, and yet altering the angle of his thrusts again. In this position, I have no room to thrust up to meet him, but I can't complain as he's hitting my most sensitive spot inside me more directly and his hip bone is rubbing against my clit too, causing my whole body to experience the ultimate total pleasure possible.

"Oh! Emmett… I'm so close, baby." My voice is practically unrecognizable to me as it's so husky, low, and breathy. "Just… ooh… a lit… ah… tle harder." He slows down a little bit and gives me exactly what I need, thrusting harder right into that spongy spot that will bring me the ultimate release. "Ooh… Yes Emmett! Right there." He grunts in response, and goes harder still.

I feel my walls tighten around him and just two thrusts later, my body arches off the bed and into his chest as my eyes roll back into my head and every nerve in my body explodes in ecstasy.

He pushes my legs down into my arched body, and thrusts a couple more times before I feel his body tighten and a wet warmth released into my core as his own orgasm racks his being. Releasing my legs to fall down on either side of him, he gently rests his body on top of mine.

He softly, mindlessly strokes my side and I run my fingers through his sweat drenched hair as we both work to come down from our highs. Once our heart rates and breathing is back under control, he rolls to lie beside me and pulls me into him. I shift to rest my head on his chest with my arm draped over his waist.

I feel my eyes start to droop and drift closed as I listen to his steady heartbeat and breathing as he soothingly brushes his fingers up and down my arm.

~*~MTS~*~

I woke with a start a few hours later. After getting my bearings back, I realize just why I woke; it's absolutely freezing in this room. With the dim light coming from the lamp in the living area, I can easily see the profile of Emmett's slumbering body next to me.

I lay there watching him and studying his peaceful features. He truly is a beautiful man with dimples to bring out his boyish qualities and the bright blue eyes that radiate his mirth and joy. His strong jaw showing off his overall strength, the kind you don't get from muscle tone. His body simply emanates confidence and pride. He is, simply put, a gorgeous being, inside and out.

As he shifts closer again, this time trying to being me closer for more warmth, I glance at the clock over his shoulder. _4:37 am. _Sighing heavily, I gently move out of the bed so as to not wake him up. I quickly gather my clothes, making sure I have everything before getting dressed. I look back to Emmett's sleeping form before walking over to cover him with the part of the comforter I had just occupied. Looking over his facial features again, I gently brush his curls off his forehead before quickly and softly placing a kiss there and turning towards the door.

Once out in the hall, I will myself to continue to my room to pack and get ready to head to the airport in a little over an hour for my flight back to LA.

Thankfully, I didn't pass or stumble into anyone in the hallways or elevator on my trek up to my room. As I close the door behind me I release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Moving to my bag, I quickly strip out of my clothes and grab clean ones to travel in today. Making my way into the bathroom, I start the water and as it's heating up, I text Alice to make sure she remembers to pick me up on time.

'_Ali, loads to tell you. Remember to pick me up at LAX, American Airlines terminal, at 6:30 pm. See you soon.'_

I don't wait for the reply before taking the fastest shower of my life and hurrying to pack and run through my checks to make sure I have everything before leaving.

After having to rush to leave on time to catch my flight, as well as pick up breakfast in the airport, I manage to make it with just a few minutes to spare. It wasn't until I was settled into my seat and the plane was taxiing to the runway that I remember to check for Alice's reply. I glance around me but know there isn't a way for me to get my phone from my bag overhead. Sighing and hoping for the best, I look out the window, just as the plane starts to accelerate down the runway and takeoff.

For the first time in close to four hours, Emmett crosses my mind. I smile in content, happy with my first, and honestly very possibly only, one night stand experience. My only regret is the way I had to leave, but I didn't see the point in waking him up that early just to say bye. I can't deny that there was a certain chemistry between us, that I'm very certain I won't find again but I can't bring myself to think things past last night with him. It just wouldn't be right and I can't put myself back into that kind of heartbreaking situation knowing what I know now.

Looking back out the small, Plexiglas window into all the clouds and clear blue sky that is mockingly the same shade as Emmett's eyes, my eyes drift closed and a smile graces my face as I drift into a relatively peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if and what I can do to improve! Thanks. :)


End file.
